Mi Historia Entre Tus Dedos
by jostin217
Summary: Dos grandes amores se conectan a través del tiempo y sus personajes. Siempre hay oportunidades para el verdadero amor. Faberry y Swan Queen. G!P Emma. Historia en universo alterno. Storybrooke y Lima se unen en una historia de amor.
1. Tu y Yo

Disclaimer: Ni Glee ni Once Upon a Time y sus personajes me pertenecen.

Nota: Hay una escena de violación pero no es explicita.

**Capítulo 1: Tú y Yo**

A sus 16 años Emma Swan estaba segura de haber encontrado el amor de su vida, Regina Mills, la mujer perfecta para ella

Hola Gina- dice Emma con una gran sonrisa, se acerca a su novia y le da un beso en el cuello

Emma nos pueden ver- dice Regina aunque no se queja

Gina sólo estamos tú y yo- dice Emma y la besa en los labios

Recuerda que tenemos que ser más prudentes- dice Regina contra sus labios- tú sabes lo que podría pasar si mi mamá se entera

Sólo son dos años más, tú te gradúas este año, yo el próximo y pronto vamos a estar juntas, sin temor a nadie ni a nada- dice Emma pues el mayor obstáculo en su relación con Regina era Cora Mills y su mente cerrada

Ya falta poco- dice Regina y le devuelve le beso

¿Nos vemos está noche?- pregunta Emma

Amor, no sé si pueda- dice Regina haciendo puchero

No soporto pasar tanto tiempo separada de ti- dice Emma- y en el colegio fingir que te odio cuando eres la persona que más amo en el mundo

Pronto vamos a ser sólo tú y yo en nuestro nidito de amor- dice Regina- yo sé que las cosas van a cambiar, con el tiempo mi mamá nos va a aceptar y entenderá que tú eres la única persona que me hace feliz

Después de todo lo que ha hecho tu madre, aun tienes mucha fe en ella- dice Emma

Es mi madre, la amo y eso no va a cambiar nunca- dice Regina

No discutamos por ella, mejor aprovechamos estos minutos juntas- dice Emma

Amor, vamos a llegar tarde al colegio- le recuerda Regina

Por mí, yo me quedaba contigo por siempre- dice Emma antes de besarla

¿Qué te parece si me escapo de casa esta noche y nos vemos en la cabaña?- propone Regina

¿Y te quedas conmigo esta noche?- pregunta Emma besando el cuello de su novia quien no opone resistencia

Regina asiente positivamente y siente las manos de su novia en su trasero- ¡Amor!

Me muero por tenerte entre mis brazos- dice Emma

Sólo son algunas horas más- dice Regina cuando la abraza por el cuello y la besa de nuevo- te amo- le dice antes de alejarse en su auto

Y yo a ti mi amor- responde Emma sin desprender la vista de su morena hermosa

* * *

En el colegio

Emma y Regina compartían miradas mientras sacan sus libros del locker hasta que alguien se interpone su línea de visión y las interrumpe

Hola Emma- dice Neal

Hola- dice la chica

¿Cómo estás?- dice Neal- aunque es una pregunta estúpida pues estás tan hermosa como siempre

Neal, ya te dije que no estoy interesada- dice Emma mientras cierra su locker

Sólo dame una oportunidad- dice Neal- ven conmigo al baile

No- dice Emma

¿Por qué?- pregunta Neal celoso- ¿vas a ir con Hook?

Yo tengo porque darte explicaciones de lo que hago o dejo de hacer, ya te dije que no estoy interesada y necesito que lo entiendas- dice Emma

No me voy a rendir Emma- dice el chico antes de irse

Emma voltea a ver a su novia quien está visiblemente disgustada pero ambas siguen su camino para guardar las apariencias

Más tarde

En los últimos segundos de un vibrante partido de fútbol Emma, la capitana anota el gol que le da la victoria a su equipo que celebra su paso a las regionales

Oh no, ya viene la reina malvada a arruinarnos el rato- dice Belle al ver a Regina

Casi perdemos por su torpeza Swan- pues por un mal pase de Emma el partido había quedado empatado

En el deporte no existen los casis, ganamos y eso es lo importante- dice Emma con una sonrisa de satisfacción- usted y sus porristas deberían estar agradeciéndonos _Mills_, gracias a nosotras también están en las regionales animando a su equipo favorito- termina diciendo con sarcasmo

Emma sigue su camino con una sonrisa triunfante

* * *

En el estacionamiento

Regina se sorprende al ver a su madre acompañada de Daniel, el hijo del alcalde, Cora estaba empeñada en relacionarlos para beneficiarse y así tener más poder en Storybrooke

Emma observa la escena de lejos y no le gusta nada lo que ve

Disimula un poco- le die Ruby a la rubia

No soporto a ese tipo cerca de ella, Cora quiere metérselo por los ojos- dice Emma enfurecida

Lo sé pero Regina nunca te traicionaría, ella te ama, por algo han durado tanto tiempo- dice Ruby, ella era la única que sabía de la relación de Regina y Emma mantenían desde hace dos años, la chica las había descubierto en una situación comprometedora donde la única salida fue decir la verdad

Tienes razón- dice Emma- de hecho, necesito que me hagas un favor. Voy a verme con Regina esta noche y necesito que me cubras

No te preocupes, si alguien pregunta estamos de pijamada- dice Ruby

Gracias Ruby, te debo muchos favores- dice Emma

Sólo dice a Regina que traiga una de sus tartas de manzana y quedamos a mano- dice Ruby con una sonrisa- tu novia cocina delicioso

No te preocupes, yo le digo- dice Emma con una sonrisa

Pronto pasa Hook en su auto y les ofrece llevarlas a casa, las chicas aceptan. Regina no les quita los ojos de encima y vuelve en sí cuando su madre le pregunta algo

* * *

En la noche

Pensé que no ibas a venir- dice Emma

Casi no me libro de mamá- dice Regina

De tu mamá o de Daniel- pregunta Emma- como estabas tan contenta con él

Tú sabes perfectamente que él no significa nada para mí, ni siquiera es mi amigo- dice Regina- debo soportarlo día y noche pero no es porque yo quiera, deja esos celos yo estoy enamorada de ti, llevamos dos año juntas y todavía dudas de mi

Eso no es así, tengo mis inseguridades- dice Emma

Y tú crees que yo no- dice Regina- a mí también me molesta ver como Neal te coquetea descaradamente y Hook se la vive detrás de ti

A ambos les he dejado claro que no estoy interesada en ellos- se defiende Emma

Lo sé y yo confío en ti- dice Regina- como espero que tú confíes en mí

Quisiera poder gritar a los cuatro vientos que te amo- dice Emma mientras se acerca y la abraza- no puedo evitar sentirme celosa, yo no quiero perderte- admite

Amor...- dice Regina y la besa- te amo, eso nunca va a cambiar

Emma y Regina se dan un beso mientras caminan lentamente hacia la habitación principal de la cabaña Mills

* * *

Tres meses después

Regina regresa de casa y se sorprende al ver a su madre, a Daniel y el alcalde esperándola con una gran cena

¿Qué es todo esto? – pregunta Regina

Hija- dice Cora- Daniel ha venido en compañía de su padre para pedir tu mano

¿Qué?- pregunta Regina sobresaltada- Mamá yo no voy a casarme

La sonrisa se borra del rostro de Daniel y su padre pues todos allí sabían que era un matrimonio por conveniencia que beneficiaría a ambas partes

Regina sale de allí sin decir más

Cora dice con diplomacia- no se preocupen ya soluciono esto

¿Qué te pasa?- pregunta Cora- ahora mismo vuelves allá y rectificas esto

Mamá, yo no amo a Daniel, ni siquiera lo conozco, no me interesa para nada

Mira, Regina te casas con él y puedes vivir como una reina, sin preocupaciones, serás la mejor ama de casa, serás el poder detrás del poder- dice Cora- ni siquiera tienes que acostarte con él, necesitas saberlo manipular, eso es todo

Yo estoy enamorada de alguien más- se confiesa

Olvídate de esas estupideces- dice Cora- el amor es debilidad

Mamá- dice Regina sorprendida

¡Te casas con Daniel y punto!- le dice Cora- a las buenas o a las malas- la amenaza

Mientras tanto en casa de Emma

Emma- dice Mary Margaret- tu padre y yo queremos decirte algo

¿No se van a divorciar? ¿Es eso?- pregunta la rubia preocupada

No te preocupes Emma no es nada de eso- dice David

En realidad es algo que no estábamos esperando pero ha llegado para alegrarnos- dice su padre con una sonrisa

Emma, vas a hacer hermana mayor- dice su madre

¿Estás embarazada?- pregunta Emma

Sí ¿no te emociona?- pregunta David

Sí claro- dice Emma – aunque en realidad era un poco extraño pues hace 4 años se reencontró con sus padres biológicos y apenas se acostumbraba al hecho de que eran una familia en reconstrucción

La chica abraza a su padres y les desea lo mejor, quizás ese pequeño traería más alegrías a su hogar

* * *

Emma estaba escuchando algo de música cuando escucha el sonido de celular

Hola Gina- responde con una sonrisa

Amor, necesito verte- dice la morena- ven a la cabaña

Gina ¿estás bien?- pregunta Emma

Sólo ven aquí- dice Regina

Ya voy contigo- dice Emma

Media hora más tarde

Emma llega a la cabaña y encuentra a Regina llorando

Gina ¿qué pasa?- le pregunta

Mi, mi madre- le responde entre sollozos

Le pasó algo a tu mamá- le pregunta pero su novia permanece en silencio- Amor háblame, me tienes preocupada

Daniel- dice Regina y Emma frunce el ceño- mi madre quiere que me case con él, me está forzando a hacerlo

No- dice Emma- eso no va a pasar

No sé qué hacer Emma- dice Regina

Tú no te vas a casar con él, vámonos de aquí, tú y yo podemos ser felices, lejos de aquí- dice la rubia impulsivamente

Irnos a dónde Emma, no tenemos un lugar a donde ir o dinero, no tenemos nada- dice Regina

Eso lo veremos después, nosotras podemos salir adelante- dice Emma

Emma sé realista por favor, no hay nada que podamos hacer- dice Regina- ¿Cómo vas a abandonar a tu familia y dejar todo atrás por mí?

¿Qué no te das cuenta que eres la persona más importante del mundo para mí? Qué yo haría cualquier cosa por ti, te amo más que a nadie en el mundo

En un impulso Regina besa a su novia y por un momento se olvida de todo mientras demuestran físicamente lo mucho que se quieren

Regina se recuesta sobre el cuerpo de su novia y besa su cuello- y si hablamos de nuestra relación con mi madre

¿Tú crees que eso funcione?- pregunta Emma

No- responde su novia con sinceridad

Mejor hablemos con Mary Margaret y David, yo sé que ellos nos van apoyar- dice Emma

Probablemente pero mi madre haría todo para perjudicarlos y ellos no se lo merecen- dice Regina

Mary Margaret está embarazada- dice Emma

Vas a ser la hermana mayor- dice Regina con una sonrisa que se apaga rápidamente- en este momento todo te ata a StoryBrooke

Yo te voy a seguir a dónde vayas, eso no lo dudes- dice Emma antes de besarla

¿Y tu familia?- pregunta Regina

Podemos establecernos primero en algún lugar y conseguir trabajo y después volvemos para aclarar todo- propone Emma

¿Segura, Amor?- insiste su novia

Segurísima- dice la rubia

Necesitamos un poco de tiempo para reunir dinero y empezar una vida juntas- dice Regina

Tenemos un plan- dice Emma y con detalle idean su plan

* * *

Casi dos meses después, a las afueras de la ciudad

Regina y Emma estaban de picnic romántico

Ya está sólo faltan dos semanas- dice Emma justo antes de besar a su morena

Regina la esquiva y observa a todos lados

¿Buscas a alguien?- pregunta Emma con una sonrisa

No, tengo la sensación de ser observada- le comenta

Por supuesto que lo eres, yo tengo mis ojos sobre ti- dice Emma antes de besarla

Regina sonríe

No sabes cómo extrañaba tu sonrisa- dice la rubia

Tú logras hacerme sonreír- dice Regina

Espero que así sea por el resto de nuestras vidas, mi reina hermosa- dice Emma

No creas que no sé cómo me llaman tus amigas- dice Regina- "Reina malvada"

Eso lo dicen porque no conocen la maravillosa persona que eres, sólo yo puedo ver a través de las máscaras que utilizas para tapar las apariencias- dice Emma- tú podrías ser la mejor actriz del mundo, a veces hasta yo me lo creo

Supongo que es algo genético, mi madre es igual de fría conmigo- dice Regina

Gina, no vamos a hablar más de ella, disfrutemos este momento juntas- le propone

Tienes razón- dice Regina y le da un abrazo, mira a su alrededor un con la extraña sensación de ser observada pero no ve nada extraño

Además traje las manzanas rojas que tanto te gustan- dice Emma

¿En serio?, te adoro- dice Regina emocionada y la besa

Voy a comprar esas manzanas más a menudo- dice la rubia y se gana otro beso

Tú sabes que son mis favoritas- dice Regina

En la noche Regina regresa a su casa y su madre ya la estaba esperando

¿Dónde estabas? Llegaste tarde- dice Cora- tienes una cita con Daniel en media hora, mejor te arreglas rápido, ve- le ordena

Sin decir nada, Regina obedece a su madre

Daniel recoge a Regina, la lleva a un restaurante y comen algo ligero. El chico intenta hablar con ella pero la morena sólo le respondía con monosílabos

En el regreso a casa Daniel se muestra como realmente es

No creas que no sé acerca de tu amorío con Emma Swan- le dice Daniel y Regina voltea a verlo

No sé de qué me hablas- dice la morena

No te hagas la estúpida, tú no vas a arriesgar mi futuro por tus idioteces- dice Daniel

Yo no voy a permitir tu insolencia- dice Regina- así que para el auto, yo puedo llegar sola a mi casa

El chico la obedece pero la sigue una vez bajan del auto

¿Qué le ves a ese fenómeno?- pregunta Daniel

Regina voltea y sin pensarlo dos veces lo cachetea

Mucho cuidado con lo que haces- le advierte el chico- tengo a Emma Swan en mis manos y podría acabar con ella cuando me diera la gana

¡No te atrevas a tocarla!- le exige

A ella nunca, a ti por el contrario, sí- le dice viéndola de arriba abajo y Regina piensa que fue mala idea salir del auto en medio de la nada pues se sentía insegura

¿Por qué no me das un incentivo para tener mi boca cerrada?- pregunta Daniel y poco a poco se acerca a ella

Aléjate de mí- dice Regina e intenta correr pero Daniel es más rápido, la atrapa entre sus brazos y aunque ella forcejea con todas sus fuerzas es llevada hacia los arbustos adentrándose en el bosque de StoryBrooke

Si te acuestas con ese fenómeno vas a disfrutar estar conmigo- le dice mientras la lleva al suelo

¡Suéltame, suéltame, suéltame!- le dice Regina mientras forcejea con él

Cállate- le dice Daniel y la cachetea repetidamente

Daniel aprovecha que Regina está debilitada por los golpes, se baja los pantalones y destruye con sus manos los panties de la morena

Regina lucha con todas la fuerzas que tiene pero no es suficiente, Daniel sigue golpeándola y abusando de su ser, la morena ruega con todas sus fuerzas que su sufrimiento termine pronto

Una vez Daniel se levanta y se pone sus pantalones de nuevo Regina se aleja tanto como puede

Levántate y te llevo a tu casa- le dice

Regina lo ve con odio pero no pronuncia una palabra

Mucho cuidado con decir a alguien de esto, ya sabes lo que le puede pasar a tu querida Emma si escucho rumores por ahí… ah y no olvides ponerte maquillaje, nadie tiene que ver las marcas de nuestro amor- le advierte Daniel justo antes de irse

Regina se queda en poción fetal, llorando por lo que parece una infinidad de tiempo hasta que toma el valor de caminar hacia su casa

Ya era tarde y su madre estaba dormida, ella no tendría que enterarse de nada, Regina haría todo lo posible por proteger a Emma incluso si la vida se le fuera en ello

Regina se ducha, las lágrimas caen por su cuerpo, destrozado por el dolor y el sufrimiento vivido

Apenas si llega a su cama cuando se desmorona de nuevo, de repente la puerta de su habitación se abre y su madre entra allí

¿Por qué estás llorando?- pregunta Cora

No es nada mamá- dice Regina intentando ocultar su cara

Cora enciende la luz y queda prácticamente en shock al ver los moretones en el rostro de su hija

¿Qué te pasó?- pregunta Cora visiblemente preocupada

¡Mami!- dice Regina como la niña que alguna vez fue pero que aún necesita el cariño de su madre

Para su sorpresa Cora la abraza y la arrulla

¿Qué pasó, Regina?- pregunta su madre

Daniel… él me violó, mamá- le confiesa

Nadie te va a hacer daño, nunca más- le promete su madre mirándola a los ojos

* * *

Dos días después

Emma cálmate- dice Ruby

Cómo quieres que me calme si no sé nada de ella, estoy preocupada Ruby- dice Emma- Regina nunca falta a la escuela

Déjame averiguar qué pasa- dice su mejor amiga

10 minutos después Ruby regresa y le comenta que llamo a casa de los Mills y le dijeron que Regina está enferma por un malestar estomacal y que no se presentará a clases hasta que se recupere completamente pues al parecer es muy contagioso

¿Está enferma?- pregunta Emma

No hay nada que puedas hacer- dice Ruby

Quiero verla, podría llevarle la tarea o qué sé yo- dice la rubia

Cálmate, con eso sólo despertaría sospechas- dice Ruby

Ruby, yo no puedo dormir tranquila sabiendo que Gina no está bien- dice Emma

Quizá está muy cansada para contestar, sólo tienes que esperar un poco para verla- dice Ruby

En el transcurso de la semana Regina se recupera y su madre está en el proceso para ayudarla pero tal como lo suponía, no hace nada en contra de Daniel

El tiempo pasa y Regina regresa a la escuela, Emma intenta habla con ella pero solo recibe sonrisas tímidas y respuesta monosílabas pero lo deja pasar pues lo más probable es que su novia aún estuviera indispuesta

Al final de clases Emma no soporta más el silencio de Regina y la llega a uno de los salones vacíos para hablar

Mi Amor- dice Emma y la besa- ¿cómo estás?

Mejor- dice Regina- aún no estoy al 100% pero estoy mejor

Intenté comunicarme contigo muchas veces- dice la rubia

Amor, no tenía fuerzas ni para comer, el doctor dice que es un virus o algo- le dice

Y yo no pude estar ahí para cuidarte- dice Emma

De hecho mi madre se ha ocupado de mí, no te preocupes- dice Regina

No puedo dejar de pensar en ti, no creo haber pasado tanto tiempo sin verte- dice Emma- ¿Crees que nos podemos ver en la cabaña Amor?

Hoy no Emma, mañana ¿Sí?- pregunta Regina

Lo que tú digas mi Amor- dice Emma y se besan de nuevo como despedida, la rubia siente algo extraña a su novia pero no lo comenta

* * *

En la cabaña

Gina- dice Emma sonriendo

Hola- dice Regina y se olvida de todo cuando la rubia la besa

¿Cómo sigues?- le pregunta

Estoy un poco mejor- dice Regina

Emma la abraza y Regina no sabía lo mucho que extrañaba los abrazos de su novia

Pues yo te voy a consentir todo el día hasta que te sientas muy bien- dice Emma

La morena tiene que seguir con la mentira de su enfermedad para no preocupar a su rubia, Daniel había salido de viaje y ella no lo había visto desde el incidente

La rubia cocina un poco de sopa y cuida tan bien como puede de su novia. Las chicas ven una película y la morena se sentía protegida en los brazos de Emma quien empieza a besar su cuello

Emma…-gime Regina

Pronto ambas están en la cama, la rubia la llena de besos, caricias y su excitación se hace visible, en un principio la morena se deja llevar pero pronto regresan a su mente los recuerdos de Daniel, la forma en que la tocaba, sus golpes

Emma- dice Regina intentando detenerla pero el escuchar su nombre es sólo un incentivo para la rubia quien toca sus senos sin dejar de besarla para después meter sus manos debajo de su falda

¡Emma!- dice la morena, como puede quita de encima a su novia y sale corriendo al baño

¿Gina?- cuestiona Emma

Regina se encierra en el baño, y llora descontroladamente

Mi Amor- dice Emma mientras toca la puerta desesperadamente

Como puede vuelve en sí, se organiza un poco, baja el baño y sale de allí

¿Qué pasó?- pregunta Emma

Lo siento Amor, me siento un poco mareada, me siento algo mal- le miente

No, tú perdóname, no debimos apresurarnos -dice Emma- tú todavía estás enfermita, yo voy a acompañarte y cuidarte hasta que estés perfecta como siempre

Sí- dice Regina y el día pasa con Emma cuidando de ella como si fuera lo más valioso del mundo

* * *

En la noche

Hola Emma, Ruby te está esperando en tu habitación- dice David

Gracias papá- dice la rubia

No se demoren, dentro de poco está lista la comida- dice Mary Margaret

Supongo que te fue muy bien- dice Ruby

Al fin pude pasar tiempo con Regina- la rubia se distrae por un momento pensando en los labios de su morena

Gina aún sigue un poco enferma y quizás es por eso pero la siento extraña- dice Emma

Pues es la primera vez que está enferma desde que la conoces- dice Ruby- quizá sólo necesita un poco de tiempo

No sé, no sé, es difícil de explicar, tengo una extraña sensación- dice Emma- de pronto son ideas mías pero algo no encaja

Déjalo ir, te estás enredando por cosas sin importancia- dice Ruby

Sí tienes razón- dice Emma para dejar de darle vueltas al asunto

Chicas, está servido- grita David desde el primer piso

Mientras tanto

Ya era hora de que llegaras a casa Regina- dice Cora

Tú sabes que a Kathryn le gusta hablar- dice la morena

Necesito que vengas al bosque conmigo- le dice su madre

Yo no voy a volver allí, no quiero- dice Regina- no después de…

No te estoy pidiendo un favor- dice su madre con autoridad

Asustada Regina sigue a su madre a ese lugar al que nunca desearía volver

Ayúdame a cavar- dice Cora

¿Por qué?- pregunta Regina

Tú sólo obedece, necesito encontrar algo- dice Cora y entre la dos cavan

Alrededor de una hora después aparece Daniel allí

Hola- dice y Regina se queda petrificada

Te estaba esperando- dice Cora

Mamá- advierte Regina quien tenía el impulso de salir corriendo y no comprendía por qué su madre le haría algo como esto

No te preocupes Daniel está aquí para ayudarnos- dice Cora dejando la pala de lado

¿Qué hacen aquí?- pregunta Daniel

Estamos buscando algo que dejé guardado hace mucho tiempo- responde Cora

¿Qué?- pregunta el chico con curiosidad

Mi conciencia- le responde Cora con una sonrisa aterradora y su respuesta sorprende tanto a su hija como a Daniel

No sé de qué hablas, mejor dime por qué me citaste aquí- le pregunta

Te atreviste a tocar a mi hija- dice Cora

Eso no fue nada- dice algo preocupado pues no se esperaba una confrontación por parte de Cora- a fin de cuentas Regina va a ser mía cuando nos casemos, eso sólo fue algo de diversión

Maldito desgraciado- dice Regina con odio

Yo me voy encargar de que no te diviertas más- dice Cora- nadie lastima a mi hija, nadie- le advierte

Cora ¿Qué haces? No estás pensando con claridad- dice Daniel al ver que Cora sostiene un arma con determinación en su dirección

¡Mamá!- grita Regina con temor

Tranquila Cora, no pasa nada- dice Daniel- te juro que no vuelvo a tocar a Regina, es más no tienen que verme la cara, yo me voy de aquí y les juro que no le digo nada a nadie, aquí no ha pasado nada. Mi papá no tiene por qué enterarse de esto

Nunca más vas a lastimar a mi hija, NUNCA- dice Cora justo antes de disparar

La bala le da directo al corazón y el cuerpo de Daniel cae sin vida

¿Mamá por qué hiciste eso?- dice

Te estoy protegiendo- dice Cora

Ayúdame a echarle tierra al asunto- dice Cora mientras toma una pala

No voy a ser cómplice de un crimen- dice Regina y se va de allí

Ya lo eres- le dice su madre, Regina se detiene pero continúa su camino a sabiendas que nunca delataría a su madre, cada vez había más y más secretos sobre sus hombros y esa era su cruz

* * *

Un mes después

La boda había sido cancelada por la repentina desaparición de Daniel y con ello Regina y Emma tenían un cosa menos de que preocuparse o al menos eso era lo que la rubia pensaba. La morena tenía un retraso. Regina estaba preocupada, no sabía qué hacer, lo peor que podría pasarle es que esa prueba de embarazo fuera positiva pues estaba completamente segura que si estaba embarazada el bebé no era de Emma, la rubia y ella se cuidaban con preservativos

Minutos después Regina sale del baño con una prueba de embarazo positiva, no tenía idea de qué hacer, si le contaba a su madre le diría que se deshiciera del bebé, la morena era incapaz de destruir algo que también era parte de ella y a pesar del amor que se tenía con Emma, nunca le podría decir la verdad, quizá lo mejor era continuar lejos de allí aunque tuviera que hacerlo sola

* * *

**NA: Las Faberry aparecieran en el próximo capitulo. Estoy trabajando en los capítulos de mis otras historias, no había podido continuarlas debido a mi trabajo pero esperen nuevos capítulos para la próxima semana :)**


	2. 2014

Disclaimer: Ni Glee ni Once Upon a Time y sus personajes me pertenecen.

**Capítulo 2: 2014**

Buenos días Emma- dice Ruby cunado se encuentran en los casilleros pero la rubia no le presta atención

Buenos días- repite Ruby con énfasis

Ummm- dice Emma

¿Qué te pasa?- le pregunta la chica

Nada, nada- dice la rubia pues no quiere hablar del tema mucho menos en el colegio

Emma se distrae cuando ve a su novia, inconscientemente sus labios forman una sonrisa, la morena la observa y cruzan miradas

Regina pasa por su lado, sutilmente roza su brazo y le pasa un pedazo de papel

Emma no le quita la mirada de encima hasta Ruby llama su atención y dice- ¡Emma!- señalando su regazo

La rubia simplemente no pudo controlarse y su cuerpo mostró señas de excitación, tan rápido como puede Emma se cubre con una de sus carpetas

Contrólate Emma- le sugiere Ruby mientras se burla de ella

Hace algún tiempo Regina y yo no… tú me entiendes- dice la rubia

No creo que sea para tanto- dice Ruby mientras saca su agenda

Me estoy enloqueciendo, en el último par de meses no hago que pensar en ella y con el sólo roce de su piel… me emociono- dice Emma

¿Dos meses?- pregunta Ruby- si es un poco extraño, ustedes se la pasan en eso

Tú sabes que eso no es así Ruby, ella yo nos amamos pero la siento muy extraña y siento que evade el tema- dice la rubia

Pues se más directa y pregúntale que le pasa- le aconseja- además no me has dicho que dice el papel

La rubia casi lo olvida pues estaba más consciente de la reacciones de su cuerpo

La nota simplemente decía: Fin de semana en la cabaña

Parece que tus problemas se van a solucionar este fin de semana- dice Ruby con un sonrisita antes de irse a su salón de clase

* * *

El fin de semana

Hola amor- dice Regina cuando llega la cabaña, y aunque lo hace 10 minutos antes Emma ya está ahí

Hola- dice Emma después de acercarse a ella y besarla

Extrañaba tus besos- comenta Regina contra sus labios y la rubia vuelve a besarla

El beso se vuelve más y más apasionado, pronto Emma toma a su novia de los muslos y las piernas de Regina la abrazan, así se dirigen a la habitación y caen en la cama

Mi amor, tenemos que… ummm… hablar- dice Emma entre besos

Después- dice Regina con autoridad pues no lograba saciarse de los besos de Emma

La rubia no puede contenerse cuando su novia le habla en ese tono, sin perder tiempo le quita la blusa a Regina dejando ese encantador sostén negro

Mientras Emma se quita su camisa y Regina se encarga del cinturón y el cierre del pantalón e su rubia, poco a poco se desnudan

Gina- gime Emma al sentir el roce de su cuerpo desnudo con el de su novia y se detiene para admirar la belleza de mujer debajo de su cuerpo

Te amo- dice Regina con más sentimiento y emoción que nunca

Tú eres mi Reina- dice Emma y su novia la abraza con sus piernas

Emma continúa besándola y recorre su cuerpo con sus labios hasta llegar a su centro

¡Emma!- gime Regina

La morena acaricia el miembro

Mi amor –dice Emma pues necesitaba estar con su novia cuanto antes, Regina se recuesta de nuevo en la cama y la rubia busca sus pantalones pues allí están los preservativos pero Regina toma su mano y la cerca su cuerpo

¿Segura amor?- pregunta Emma pues alguna vez habían discutido estar juntas sin protección

Contigo siempre- dice la morena

La sensación de estar así con Regina era indescriptible- Gina…- gime la rubia

Eres el amor de mi vida- dice Regina

Emmmmaaaaa- gime la morena

La rubia besa su cuello mientras se entregan completamente la una a la otra

Regina la prieta deliciosamente al llegar al clímax y pronto Emma ya no aguanta más y en un esfuerzo sobre humano intenta salir antes de llegar al orgasmo pero su novia la besa y se descontrola, llega a ese momento sublime con ella, por ella

Las chicas no quieren dejar de besarse pero necesitan oxígeno, Emma deja un pequeño beso en su cuello

Me encanta cuando me besas en el cuello- dice Regina

Y a mí me encanta besarte, tanto que tienes una marca- dice Emma y besa su obra maestra

Mi amor- dice Regina con una sonrisa

Siento que ha pasado una eternidad desde la última vez que te vi sonreír – comenta la rubia

Tú eres la única persona que me conoce, que sabe realmente como soy, tú eres la causa de mis sonrisas- dice Regina

Una vez separan sus cuerpos, la morena se acomoda en los brazos de su rubia no sin antes dejar un beso en su pecho, muy cerca de su corazón

Horas después

Despierta dormilona- dice Regina mientras acaricia a la rubia

Gina, ven dormimos otro rato- dice Emma y estira una de sus manos

Emma ya está tarde- dice la morena

Estoy agotada después de ayer- dice la rubia

Ah, ¿tú estás agotada?- sonríe Regina- anoche no querías parar

Tú eres la culpable por ser tan hermosa- dice Emma para después agarrar a Regina entre sus brazos

¿Ahora sí me vas a decir que pasa?- pregunta la rubia después de besarla- y no me digas que no pasa nada porque tú y sabemos que no es así

No quiero mentirte Emma pero no puedo compartirlo contigo- responde la morena con sinceridad

Amor me tienes preocupada, quiero entender qué pasa- dice Emma- de un tiempo para acá estás diferente, es sutil pero lo he notado, tú sabes que puedes contar conmigo, confía en mi

Confío en ti más que en nadie, yo sólo espero que puedas perdonarme- dice Regina

Eyy, cuando estés preparada para decírmelo aquí voy a estar y si no es así también- dice la rubia

¿Por qué eres así?- pregunta la morena con una cara de adoración

¿Así cómo? –sonríe Emma

Perfecta- responde Regina

No, tú eres perfecta, perfecta para mí- dice la rubia

Las chicas se besan y la morena se mueve sensualmente sobre el regazo de su novia

Diosa…- dice Emma con una sonrisa y ambas dedican el tiempo a seguir amándose

Emma se queda dormida abrazando el cuerpo de Regina, protegiéndola

La morena no puede conciliar el sueño pues yo no volvería a estar así con el amor de su vida, sin querer las lágrimas caen por su rostro y se aferra más a Emma, la única persona que la hace feliz

Horas más tarde

No quiero separarme de ti, no quiero que te vayas- dice Regina mientras se despide de su rubia

Yo tampoco mi Amor, mucho menos después del mejor fin de semana de nuestras vidas- dice Emma

Regina no quería desprenderse de los besos de Emma, pues sabía que eran los últimos y quería recordar el momento por siempre

No veo la hora de tenerte sólo para mí y no tener que separarnos- dice Emma- esto más cada vez más difícil

Regina arrincona a Emma contra su auto- te amo

Yo también Amor- dice la rubia- ¿nos vemos mañana temprano? recuerda necesito mi beso de la buena suerte para el partido de mañana

Sí- dice Regina aunque era una mentira

La dos se separan y la rubia se dirige hacia su auto

¡Emma!- dice la morena y se devuelve a darle un último beso

Emma le regala la más grande de sus sonrisas después de ese beso y antes de subirse al auto le manda uno al aire, la rubia sale de allí primero y una vez Regina se sienta en su auto pierde la compostura y las lágrimas caen libremente por su rostro

* * *

El lunes todo cambia

Emma se extraña al no ver a su novia en todo el día, ella era porrista y por lo menos debió verla en el campo de jugo, eso enciende sus alarmas pues siente que algo no anda bien, lo que es extraño después del excelente fin de semana que pasaron juntas. La rubia teme que la madre de Regina se haya enterado de algo y que la morena esté castigada

Emma intenta comunicarse como su morena a como dé lugar, llama a casa de Regina pero siempre contestan los sirvientes y ninguno le da información de su morena

La rubia se desespera el martes cuando Regina no aparece por ninguna parte y después de clases se dirige a la mansión Mills, uno de los sirvientes la hace pasar y se encuentra a una preocupada Cora Mills

¿Tú estás buscando a Regina?- pregunta Cora

Sí- responde Emma

¿Tú?- pregunta Cora y la mira de arriba abajo- eres tú- la señora Mills ata cabos y recuerda las palabras de su hija al comentarle que ella ya estaba enamorada de alguien

No sé de qué me habla- dice la rubia

Dime dónde está Regina- le exige

No sé, por eso vine hasta aquí- dice Emma

Regina está desaparecida, tú tienes que saber dónde está- dice Cora

¿Qué? ¿Cómo así?- la rubia entra en pánico

Se llevó sus cosas, se fue, mi hija me abandonó- dice Cora desesperada

Eso es mentira- dice Emma- Regina no se iría, no sin mi

Si sabes algo de ella, por favor dímelo- le ruega

Nos amamos, ella no lo haría- insiste Emma sin pensar descubrió su relación con la morena

Ya lo hizo – dice Cora

Emma busca por todas partes hasta altas horas de la noche donde su padre preocupado sale a buscarla y la encuentra en una de la calles de la ciudad

Emma- dice David, sale de auto, la cubre con una manta ya la lleva e regreso a casa

¿Qué pasó Emma?- pregunta su madre al verla llegar en un estado deplorable

Se fue- responde la rubia entre sollozos

¿Quién se fue?- pregunta David

Regina- dice Emma- se fue sin mí

No sabía que Regina y tú fueran tan buenas amigas- dice Mary Margaret

Es mi novia, el amor de mi vida- dice la rubia y sus padres se asombran

Tú no nos habías contado- dice David

Eso ya no importa- dice Emma

Claro que importa- dice Mary

¿Hace cuánto tiempo tienes un relación con ella?- pregunta David pues está preocupado por los sentimientos de su hija y no quería que nadie jugara con ellos

Emma se toma su tiempo pero le dice la verdad- dos años

En las bocas de sus padres podrán entrar moscas

¡Emma!- dice su madre

No entiendo- dice Emma sin prestarle atención- ¿por qué se iría después de ese momento tan especial que vivimos juntas?

Sus padres cruzan miradas pues comparten un pensamiento

Tú y Regina…- empieza a decir David pero todo entienden la pregunta implícita, tanto Mary como David pensaron que por su condición Emma esperaría un poco más, antes de tener relaciones sexuales

Nos amamos papá- es la única respuesta que Emma les da- y por eso no entiendo por qué se fue sin decirme nada, Gina no se iría sin motivo, no sé qué voy a hacer sin ella- la rubia no tiene consuelo

Emma- dice su madre y la abraza

Esa noche la rubia duerme con su madre una vez se cansa de llorar

A pesar de la evidencia, Emma sigue buscando a Regina, lo que se convierte en una misión imposible, Ni Cora Mills con todos los recursos que tenía había logrado encontrarla, con el tiempo sus esperanzas se desvanecían, mucho más porque Regina nunca se contactó con ella

* * *

En la madrugada de lunes, la morena tenía su ropa empacada, algunas de sus joyas y un poco de dinero, como puede se escabulle de casa no sin antes susurrar "adiós, mamá". Regina toma el primer bus que pasa y se va dejando todo atrás

Un par de días después llega a Lima, Ohio, se sentía perdida sin saber que hacer o a donde ir, se pregunta si no se había apresurado al tomar un decisión tal radical pero todo eso quedo atrás cuando tocó su vientre sintiendo a ese pequeño ser que crecía dentro de ella, él era su fuerza, su todo y su principal razón para seguir luchando y no dejarse vencer ahora que había dado el primer paso

La morena camina sin rumbo fijo y de repente cuando cruza una calle, un auto casi la atropella. Dos hombres salen del auto a auxiliarla

¿Estás bien?- pregunta uno de ellos bastan alto por cierto

Sí, no pasó nada- dice Regina aunque se acerca a un bote de basura y vomita que lo había consumido un par de horas antes, en una mezcla entre el susto y la alteración de su hormonas debido a su bebé

No se diga más, vamos a llevarte al hospital- dice el otro un hombre afroamericano después de observar la escena

No hay necesidad- dice Regina- no me paso nada

El hospital está a 5 minutos de aquí- dice el hombre alto- perdón, mi nombre es Hiram Berry y él es mi pareja Leroy Berry

Regina se asombra al cruzarse con una pareja abiertamente gay

Por favor acompáñanos, no nos vamos a queda tranquilos hasta que todo esté bien- dice Hiram

¿Cuál es tu nombre?- pregunta Leroy

Regina… Regina Mills- le responde

15 minutos después Regina estaba en una camilla y grande fue su sorpresa cuando quien la evaluaba no era nadie más ni nadie menos que Hiram Berry

Quizás debí decirte que trabajo aquí- dice Hiram al ver su sorpresa- no te preocupes estás en la mejores manos

Él hace el chequeo de rutina y todo va bien hasta que le pregunta a Regina- ¿Cuántos meses de embarazo tienes?

¿Cómo…? Casi tres meses- dice la morena

Es muy pronto para hacer una ecografía pero al parecer todo está bien- dice Hiram- ¿quieres que llame a tus padres o a tu novio? Te llevamos a algún lugar en especial

No- dice Regina sin verlo a los ojos- así estoy bien…

Hiram sonríe- es claro que necesitas ayuda, nosotros vamos a ayudar- esa chica le recordaba tanto a su hermana, una joven muchacha que falleció a su 18 años

Te puedes quedar esta noche con nosotros si quieres- dice Hiram

No quiero abusar de su hospitalidad, tengo dinero para ir a un hotel- dice la morena

La verdad estaría más tranquilo sabiendo que no andas a estas horas en las calles de Lima, es peligroso para cualquier muchacha- Hiram- por lo menos esta noche

Está bien- dice Regina pues lo señores Berry se habían comportado muy bien con ella

Un día se convierte en dos, en tres, en una semana, un mes, meses y hasta años, pronto los hombres Berry se habían convertido en su familia lo menos que podría hacer era honorarlos al nombrar a su bebé

* * *

17 años después, en el 2014

Rachel empezaba su último año en el Mckinley estaba preparándose para entrar a Julliard sueño era ser un artista, la estrella más brillante de Ohio y el mundo. Grande fue su sorpresa cuando empezó el año escolar y el director Figging la llamo a su despacho

Sí- dice Rachel algo nerviosa

Rachel por favor sigue- le dice el director pero la chica no le presta atención, se distrae observando a la hermosa rubia con sonrisa angelical que se encuentra a su lado

Quinn es una nueva estudiante y me gustaría que tú le mostraras las instalaciones- dice el director

Sí, claro- se apresura a responder

La secretaria se acerca y le dice algo a director- discúlpenme

No nos han presentado- dice la rubia- yo soy Quinn Fabray Swan, mis padres no fueron muy creativos con mi nombre, cuando pude añadí el Fabray

Yo soy Rachel Berry- dice la morena y estrechan sus manos

Tienes una sonrisa muy bonita- comenta Quinn

Gracias- dice Rachel y se sonroja por el inesperado cumplido- ven te muestro el colegio probablemente figging no vuelve en algún tiempo

Quinn observa su horario para ayudarse a reconocer los edificios, Rachel nota que comparten algunas clases

Tenemos Química juntas- dice Rachel y analiza cómo deben haber sonado sus palabras- perdón, no me expresé bien

No te preocupes entendí perfectamente lo que quisiste decir- dice Quinn con una sonrisa

Rachel guía a Quinn por las instalaciones y hacen conexión, en el almuerzo la morena le presenta a sus amigos y compañeros del club de coro, la verdad el primer día de clases empezó mejor de lo que Quinn pensaba

¿Qué le pasa a Finn?- pregunta Quinn al ver que el chico se molestaba cuando Rachel hablaba con Puck

Nada, él es así- dice Rachel

No me digas, siempre ha estado enamorado de ti- supone Quinn

No me interesa de esa forma y no quiero darle falsas esperanzas- dice Rachel

Al parecer tienes muchos pretendientes- comenta Quinn- eres muy popular aquí- dice al ver las miradas de los hombres

La gran mayoría sólo le interesa en mi por mi posición- confiesa Rachel- lo mejor es no hacerles caso- Rachel observa que las miradas no sólo están dirigidas a ella si no también a la hermosa rubia que la acompaña

Déjame llevarte a casa- dice Quinn es lo menos que puedo hacer después de que me ayudaste tanto

No te preocupes- El chofe de mi madre me recoge

¿Chofer?- pregunta Quinn- supongo que tu madre es muy importante

Es la alcaldesa de la ciudad, se posesionó hace poco y aunque en Lima no pasa nada extraordinario, no está demás tomar precauciones- dice Rachel

Entonces qué te parece si salimos mañana, así continuas en tu papel de guía y me muestras todo lo bueno que hay aquí… yo invito- dice Quinn y Rachel no puede evitar sonrojarse

Es una cita… digo, nos vemos mañana en clase y salimos en la tarde- dice Rachel

Quinn había descubierto una nueva motivación para ir a clases, ya se le estaba volviendo un pasatiempo hacer sonrojar a Rachel

* * *

**Déjenme saber sus opiniones a través de las reviews.**

**Besos y Abrazos ;) **

**Jostin217**


End file.
